


【农橘】你是个男的不早说  上.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 女装大佬农攻与一见钟情女装农的直男橘受被掰弯的故事





	【农橘】你是个男的不早说  上.

林彦俊对漫展上那个仅有一面之缘的小姐姐念念不忘。  
墨镜男王家卫在电影里说过，念念不忘，必有回响。可怜他一颗宅男芳心暗许佳人，却还是没找到那个小姐姐以及关于小姐姐的任何蛛丝马迹。

小姐姐啊，好看的小姐姐，看看我吧。  
林彦俊颓废的窝在椅子里，发出了一声长叹。

“又怎么了林业局，这一天我光听你叹气就听了八百遍了。”  
林超泽忽的从床上坐起来忿忿不平的说，

“好不容易放个假，你唉声叹气的把我的好梦都叹跑了。肯定又是因为那个漫展姐，我说你有完没完啊？”

“你有完没完啊，老子陷入苦恋已经很惨了好不好。”

林彦俊抓起后背的靠枕朝对面床铺扔过去，

“靠啊，谋杀啊！！！”

一击即中——

“你要是真这么念念不忘，等下次漫展再去打听呗，”陆定昊一脸鄙视的啃着苹果坐在林彦俊对面。

林彦俊陪他们几个逛漫展的时候相中了一个神仙姐姐，一直磨蹭到走也没敢去问人家要个电话，甚至都没勇气去问个名字。之后倒好，回来怎么都打听不到那个女孩，只好回宿舍之后就开启了漫长的情圣人设，整天叹气叹得他们直倒胃口。

“反正下周还有漫展，要是咱们学校的，肯定还会遇见嘛。”陆定昊把苹果咬的嘎嘣嘎嘣脆，提出了一个暂时能让整个宿舍清净一阵的提议。

“真的能么？”陆定昊看着眼前颓丧的室友，接收到对面上铺jeffry对他含着热泪猛点头的表情，给了一个笃定的答案。

遇不遇到我怎么知道啊……你自求多福吧……  
陆定昊偷偷翻了个白眼，转过去专心啃苹果了。

.

陈立农看着撑着手臂把他堵在墙上圈在怀里的男生，觉得有些眼熟，但就是想不起来在哪见过。

“美女，我有这个荣幸，认识你么～”林彦俊精心摆好在镜子前排练了几十遍的完美笑容，脚下却偷偷踮着脚尖，心里尴尬的想，靠掰，我看中的女人怎么这么高！

陈立农有些眩晕，他只是被动漫社学长卖着人情厚脸皮拉过来充了两次人头，没想到也会遇见这种事。

而且……为什么在厕所门口遇见这种事。

动漫社社长范丞丞是跟他关系顶好的朋友，但之所以肯这么没下限的帮他，是因为陈立农追小前男友的时候摆脱过范丞丞帮他牵线。  
谁知道一来二去勾搭上之后陈立农却发现两人并不合适早早提了分手，并且最后因为对方不甘心闹得并不好看，收尾那晚范丞丞指着鼻子骂他负心汉，以后再也别想找着真爱。

性取向这件事陈立农一直没有隐瞒，也知道范丞丞只是一时气不过，于是把人哄下来答应之后你范丞丞有什么事我陈立农都马不停蹄的顶上。

陈立农怎么也没想到报应来的这么快，他穿着旗袍拿着小羽毛扇子站在漫展上对着摆笑脸的时候，在心里拿着大砍刀把范丞丞砍了一千遍。

没想到因为反响太好，范丞丞这厮又死不悔改的拿出白色的长发和大红色袍子在他门前蹲点，不松口就在地上打滚说他忘恩负义，负心汉，薄情郎。

陈立农翻着白眼答应这是最后一次，于是又一次穿着女装站在了这里。

他是来还人情的，却没想到又无意的留了情。

陈立农看着眼前这张精致得带着些邪气的脸，突然觉得很有趣。他笑了一声，推开林彦俊转身进了男厕所。

林彦俊看着眼前高大的美女小姐姐不做声的进了男厕，一时没反应过来，还以为是无声的邀约。

他傻笑了两声跟进去之后，发现对方站在小便池那抒解自己，嘴一张，下巴掉到了脚后跟。

“你……你你你你你……你！”

“我怎么了？”陈立农拉好衣服，径直走到林彦俊面前，微微弯腰对着林彦俊装满惊吓的眼睛，下垂眼眯起来，笑的狡猾。

他伸出手抚上林彦俊的喉结，手指恶意的摩挲，头侧开对着那个人红透的耳朵呵气，

“现在，还想要认识我么？”

.

“什么！？是个男的？？？”  
陆定昊从椅子上弹起来，不可思议的看着林彦俊表情涣散的脸，

“嗯……”林彦俊迷迷糊糊的应了一声，脑袋里回想着那天的事。

那个人恶趣味的握着他的脖子把他摁在门板上，用大腿摩擦了两下他的裆部之后，潇洒的开门走了……

简直……欺人太甚！

林彦俊觉得很失败，那个一脸软萌笑起来可可爱爱的小姐姐，居然一开口是一口好听的男低音，他怎么也没法把这前后联系起来。

是……找错人了吧……  
一定是找错人了！

事实证明他没有找错人，动漫社长金口玉牙的保证这两次的推广找的都是那个一米八六性别男的陈立农。

陈立农……

听完陆定昊咋咋呼呼的叙事，林彦俊在心里默念了几遍这个名字。

妈的，干嘛装女的啊！！  
林彦俊重新躺回床上，想想又觉得自己愚蠢，明明又高又壮的，他居然还真当个软妹一见钟情了……太可悲了……

苍天啊……

.

陈立农以前还真没注意过学校里还有林彦俊这号人物，居然还和他住在一栋宿舍楼。  
他看着对面穿着背心裤衩人字拖懒洋洋地走过来的人，心里的小恶魔又嘿嘿嘿地钻了出来。

林彦俊站在洗手池边刷牙，眼睛还没睁开，一脸睡意，突然被人握住了腰。那个人把下巴垫在他肩窝，又恶趣味的对着他的耳朵呼气，

“你很困哦。”

“！！！！！”林彦俊被下了一跳，下意识的回手就是一拳。

没打出去，被人整个握住。  
拳头被包在那人的手心里，林彦俊又对上了那双笑眯眯的眼睛。

“你！你干嘛！”林彦俊叼着牙刷，悻悻的收回手，恨不得离眼前的人拉开十丈远。

“我很吓人？”

“没啊。” 嗯——不仅不吓人，还蛮好看的。  
林彦俊看着面前比他高出半头的男生，喉结难耐的上下滚动。

“呵——”陈立农觉得对方的反应很有意思，扔下轻飘飘的一句“有空一起喝奶茶啊”就转身走了。

林彦俊——  
炸毛的时候就很有意思。


End file.
